The Blood That Ties
by luna-moonkitty
Summary: Rin has died. Haru is heartbroken. She had a rare blood type and it was given to a girl in a Kyoto after she’s in a car accident. What happens when she and her stepsister meet the Sohma’s for the first time? Much fun ensues! Some angst as well.
1. Authors Note

A/N: High all Luna here. I have news for you. I know a few of you have red the Fruits Basket fan fic I wrote with one of my friends. Our pen name was immortalbeloved. The story was THE BLOOD THAT TIES. Well, we sort of lost our password and we have since lost our e-mail address for that one. So what I an going to do is copy it and post under this screen name and start posting new chapters. Hope you all don't mind and can't wait to hear what you all say. Fanfiction forever, luna


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Shina- Shh! Tora get your butt over here with that paper that says we own Fruits Basket!

Tora- Ow! What the hell was that? looks down to see a rope around her ankle. Shina they've got me!

Shina sighs Do I have to do everything my self? grabs a cross and garlic to ward off the lawyers.

Lawyers- Hissssss! Just give us the ownership papers and no one gets hurt.

Shina-NEVER!

Tora- ow ow ow ow! lawyers hold a knife to her neck

Shina-reluctantly hands over the papers. FINE! But we own everything else! HAH! shoves finger lawyers face. He tries to bite her. ok bye now! Shina and Tora like the devil is at their heels (which is kinda true, the lawyers)

Tora's P.O.V.

Chapter 1

"For the last time Shina, you did not have a previous life" I argued as Shina and I walked down the street.

"And I'm telling you I did, Tora. I have some memories that I don't remember having." Shina said.

I sighed in defeat as I pushed my short brown hair out of my blue eyes. I could feel the sun warm my arms. It was warm, so I had a grey halter on under a white short sleeved blouse. I wore a black skirt that flowed down to the ground. My white keds peeked out from beneath the skirt.

Shina on the other hand was another story. Her long black hair floated around her pale shoulders exposed by the black and red halter top she wore. Her red and black wrap skirt hung to her knees covering a pair of short black shorts. Her mid calf high boots completed the outfit.

"You now what Shina you are so…WHOA!" before I could finish the sentence, I had fallen to the ground with my usual grace. Shina's laughter greeted me as I landed. I looked up at her and growled, "I hate you." As I turned to get up a hand was offered to me. A deep male voice spoke.

"You should really watch where you're going. Are you all right miss?" I looked up to thank the man for his help, when my words were cut short as I gazed into a deep olive green eye, the other being covered by a crop of dark brown hair. I took the offered hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"Thank you." I muttered as I broke my gaze. I looked around to see two other men standing behind him. One was wearing a grey kimono and was laughing harder than Shina, who (for once) had gone strangely silent. The other, I'm not sure if he was a manor not chuckled rather gaily. (And I mean that literally.)

The green eyed man glanced back at the two men and said, "Could you please stop acting like idiots for once and just be silent?" The silver haired man turned startling amber eyes on him and said loudly and rather dramatically, "Oh, Hari, you're so cruel to me!" As they bickered back and forth, I looked back at Shina. Her hair was covering most of her face except for one eye. The blue of her eye was clouded with an unknown power, and I felt my self start to shake.

Shina whipped her hair out her face in slow motion. All three men got silent (well the two hyenas mostly.) The green eyed one called Hari just stared.

"I-Isuzu?" he murmured. I looked around to see who he was talking to.

"Excuse me?" Shina said. Hari shook his head.

"I'm sorry. You look like someone we once knew. If you'll excuse us. Shigure! Ayame! Shut your gaping mouths will you?" He said as he pushed the two ahead of him.

"Strange men." I muttered as the trio walked away. I turned to back to Shina to see her studying the name on the door.

"Sohma," Shina said before her eyes rolled back up into her head and she collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"SHINA! UM, HELP!"


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

Disclaimer:

T: Befor the lawyers come and get me again, we do not own fruits basket. Just our names and the story line.

Chapter 2

Hari's P.O.V.

"Shina! Um, Help!" I heard the girl cry. I turned and saw the black haired girl I had mistaken for Isuzu collapsed on the ground. I was still a bit shaken at seeing her, so I guess protective instinct made me run back. Shigure and Ayame weren't far behind.

The brown haired girl was kneeling next to her friend.

"Calm down, miss?"

"Tora."

"Miss Tora. I'm a doctor. Let's get your friend into my house. Shigure, Ayame, help me out. Be Careful!" The two idiots nodded showing that they understood. As careful as we were though the girl started slipping and I instinctively reached out so she would not hit the ground again. I wrapped my arms around her and…I DIDN'T TRANSFORM? Ok, this is odd. But I wasn't going to stand there like an idiot waiting for something to happen. I picked the girl up bridal style and walked hurriedly into the Sohma estate.

When we reached my house, I laid her on a futon and checked her over. Tora, hovered worriedly. After checking her over I turned to Tora.

"Your friend will be fine. She just needs some rest. Has she done this before?" I asked as I covered the girl.

"She didn't start until after her accident. You see, Shina, that's her name, almost died for blood loss. It didn't help that she has a really rare blood type." I turned sharply towards her at this statement.

"Oh? And what blood type might that be?" I asked. Something about this whole situation seemed a little strange. I didn't like where this was going.

"A negative?" Tora said turning to me. She could tell that something was up. I was afraid to ask the next question, but did so anyway.

"Do you happen to know the name of the donor?"

"Yes, I believe the name was Sohma." She answered innocently.

Oh, kami! I could feel the blood drain from my face as the pieces fell into place. This girl, this Shina, has Isuzu's blood in her That's probably why I didn't transform. Akito is going to have a fit when he finds out. There goes my other eye.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

A/N: Hi all sorry about the long pause. My son was born a few month's after my last post so I haven't had much time. Now I'm expecting my second little boy, so please bear with me…

Previously:

Oh, kami! I could feel the blood drain from my face as the pieces fell into place. This girl, this Shina, has Isuzu's blood in her That's probably why I didn't transform. Akito is going to have a fit when he finds out. There goes my other eye.

Now on with the story…

Just then a blond blur ran in and attached it-self to my waist, knocking the wind out of me.

"Hari, hide me!Haru's looking for me!!" Oh, no! I turned to the two idiots.

"Block the door don't let him in here!!"

"Momiji. Get back here! You shouldn't run into Hatori's office like that." Too late. I watched as Haru walked in and upon spying Shina, became a blur of black and white streaking toward the futon where she lay, leaving Shigure lying against one wall twitching and Ayame loudly complaining about throwing "a thing of beauty to the ground in such a rough and uncouth manner". Idiots.

Haru's POV

My knees gave out from under me and I collapsed next to the futon where my angel lay.

"Rin, I can't…it's" I stuttred dumbly.

"No, it's not," Hatori deadpanned from behind me. I turned my stormy gaze towards the doctor, wondering how he can be so calm about this.

"But she looks just like…"

"I know, but it's not her." The doctor said again, this time forcing some emotion into his voice.

More confused than ever, I turned to face the raven-haired beauty again. Her hair was splayed around her like a halo, and her eyelashes rested feather light on her cheeks.

"This has to be Rin. No one else can possibly look like her." I said with more conviction. I heard the dragon sigh behind me.

"Look at her shoulder, Haru. There's no scar."

Carefully, I brushed her hair away from her shoulder, revealingun-marked skin. How could this be? How could this girl look so much like Rin, yet not be her?

Suddenly the girls eyes fluttred open, revealing not Rin's brown eyes, but startling blue ones. I jolted back from her, but was surprised when the love I felt when I thought she was Rin didn't fade away. The girl blinked a few times, and …grinned?!

"Haru," she said my name as if it were a prayer.

I was shocked, how did this girl no my name?

Then her brow furrowed and she looked confused as to where she had just gotten the name. I looked at the girl curiously, and she looked back at me with an intensity I didn't know existed. I turned away from her as I heard a scuffle outside.

"I don't want to be here! I hate this place!" Kyo's angry voice floated to my ears. I heard Yuki sigh.

"If you don't like it, why did you come, you stupid cat?"

"If it weren't for your 'delicate condition' we wouldn't have to be here in the first place!" Kyo retorted slamming open Hatori's door.

"If you could refrain from frightening our guests it would be much appreciated, Kyo." Hari said as he watched the girls jump. Kyo turned and looked at the two. When he saw the black-haired beauty beside me he started.

"Isuzu?" He looked as if he had seen a ghost. I didn't blame him. The girl turned and looked at him. Her eyes got really big.

"The-the S-Sohma curse." She breathed before fainting dead away. The other girl stood up quickly and rushed to her, calling her name.

"Shina! Are you ok? Speak to me!" she had started to hysterical when Hari walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tora, calm down. She's fine. She's just had one too many shocks." I saw a movementout of the corner of my eye and turned to see Tohru come up to the girl. She took her handand the girl looked up.

"Hello, my name is Tohru Honda. Hatori's going to take real good care of your friend. What's your name?" The girl gave a small bow at which Tohru blushed.

"My name is Tora Oshima. This is my sister, Shina Hinako. It's nice to meet you Miss Honda."

"Why do you have different last names?" Tohru asked.

"Oh! My father and her mother were both divorced. Then when they met for the first time they fell in love. We're both children from their previous marriges." Tohru gave her a small smile, then stood and walked over to me.

"Are you ok Haru?" I nodded slowly still entranced by Shina. How could she look so much like Rin, yet not be her? I was also still shaken by the fact that my love for her didn't change when I realized it wasn't her.

Shina stirred beside me and I placed my hands on hers. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Oh, Shina! Your ok!" Tora exclaimed as she threw her arms around her. She almost knocked me in the process.

"Tora, breath would be nice!" Shina gasped.

"Sorry." She said releasing her Shina turned to me with a small smile.

"Hi. My name is Shina Hinako" I smiled.

"My name is Hatsuharu Sohma. It's very nice to meet you, Shina."

"It's nice to meet you Haru." She said with a winning smile. This was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 3

Shina and Tora stayed the next hour with the Sohma's, Chatting and getting to know each other. Haru stayed glued to Shina's side for fear that she wasn't real and she would soon vanish once again.

'I lost her once, I'm not going to loose her again.' He thought as they sat there talking.

After a while Tora stood up and bowed to the Sohma's and Tohru.

"Well, it's been great meeting all of you but it's time Shina and I went home to help mom with dinner." Shina hesitated, but stood up. Haru stood as well.

"Can I walk you two home?" he asked not taking his eyes off of Shina.

"Su-," Shina started but Yuki cut in.

"That's not a good idea. Haru's a bit directionally challenged and will get lost on his way back. He once, didn't come home for three days after getting lost walking home from school!" Tora giggled at this, Hatori spoke up.

"I have to go to the market anyway to pick up some supplies. I'll come with you and Haru and take you home. To make sure Shina doesn't have another fainting spell." Ayame chuckled loudly at this.

"Oh, Hari. You just want to accompany Miss Tora home. Aww. You old sweet heart you. This shall forever be known as Hari's day of romance!"

"Idiot." Hatori muttered but he was blushing slightly. Tora on the other hand had turned tree shades of red. Shina grinned.

'I like that guy, even if he is a little gay.' She thought watching Ayame teasing Tora and Hatori.

"Y-you really don't have to…" Tora stuttered.

"We know we don't have to but we're going to." Haru said gruffly.

"Haru, please refrain from going black in Hari's house, ok?" Shigure asked sweetly. Haru turned on him fully black now.

"So what if I do huh? This isn't your house so you can't tell me what I can and can't do here now can you?" Tohru looked a little worried. Shina on the other hand, walked up to Haru and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. He turned ready to fight, but on seeing her instantly reverted to his white form. Everyone looked quite shocked at this. Their looks clearly said, 'How the HELL did she do that!?'

"Let's go Haru." Shina said quietly and, ignoring the looks of astonishment, walked with him hand in hand out the door. Tora and Hatori looked at each other then quickly followed behind.

(Later that night)

"You like Hatori don't you?" Shina asked as she and Tora got ready for bed. Tora turned red.

"W-what makes you think that?" she muttered as brushed out her hair. Shina rolled her eyes.

"Hmm…Let's see, maybe the way you just turned red? Or is it the way your eye's light up whenever his name is mentioned.?"

"They do not!" Tora blurted turning redder. Shina chuckled.

"Yes, they do."

"Well what about you? You couldn't keep your eyes off Haru on the way home

"So? At least I'm not in denial. I think he's extremely hot and I'm not afraid to say that I like him." Tora sighed.

"I d o like Hatori. I think he's really hot…but there is also something really sad about him too. Like he's keeping him-self at a distance and unhappy." She said pulling the brush through her hair one last time. She set it down with a far off look in her eye.

"Tora. Yoo hoo. You ok? Tora snap out of it" Shina said snapping her fingers in her face. Tora jumped out of her trance-like state and after shooting a glare at Shina, reached into her nightstand drawer for a beat up looking notebook and pen, and began writing. Shina stepped back. She had known Tora long enough not to bother her when she began to write. So she shrugged and went to bed shutting off her light.

Shina lay there for a while listening to the sound of Tora's pen scratching on the paper. She thought about the day's events and at her own reactions to them.

She jumped at the sound of the window opening. Shina looked over to see Tora climbing out with a lantern into the oak tree that grew right next to their window. She settled on a branch and hung up her lantern, then went back to writing.

'You always did like to think in the trees.' Shina thought, then with a sigh rolled over and was soon fast asleep.


	6. Ch 4

Shina's POV

"I can't believe we have to wear these to school!" I grumbled as I looked down at the white sailor blouse and white skirt that was our spring uniforms.

"Whatever just hurry up will you? I need to do my hair!!" Tora called through the bathroom door.

"Well, it's not my fault that you got that stupid hair cut. Besides, I have my own hair to do.!"

"Well, it's not my fault that you became Rapunzel!" I hear Tora clear her throat. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, finish your hair! Open the door and get the hell out of there!!" I opened the door and threw my hairbrush at her. "Well Shina you've almost conformed…"

It was true, in order for the uniform to even remotely fit my style, I had made some additions. I wore black fishnet gloves, tall black boots, numerous chains on my neck, and at least three rings on each hand.

"Yeah well, I can't go to school looking like everyone else. That would ruin my image as a rebel." I said pointedly. Tora nodded.

"I guess your right. Come on. Lets get your coffee and get to school."

Tora vanished down the stairs and I could hear her pulling out cups and filling the kettle. I check the mirror one last time and then joined her.

"So this our new school, huh? Jeeze. I feel like my IQ has just risen. That's not good." I say as I look around at what looks to be a large private school instead of a public high school.

"Oh, come on it'll be fun!" Tora chirped beside me. She looked like a kid in the candy store. Her eyes were dancing with the prospect of a new start. I felt like I wanted to puke. Just before I could tell Tora this, a girl ran up to us. She had long brown hair that was pulled back with two blue ribbons, she looked kind of familiar, I wasn't sure though. Tora on the other hand was.

"Tohru!" She called waving.

"Hello, Tora, was it?" she said after blushing a bit. "And your Shina right?" She said tuning to me with a bright smile.

"Yeah you were the girl from yesterday right? At that Hatori guys house?" she nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. After I got some sleep. Where is everyone?" I asked looking around. The courtyard was completely deserted.

"Oh, class has already started. I was sent by a teacher on an errand." Tohru said with a smile.

"Well now that you're here, maybe you can help us find these classes" I said as I handed her mine and Tora's schedules. She looked them over before smiling at us a s she handed them back.

"Oh, that's easy. You're with Yuki, Kyo, and I in 3rd year B block. So if you'll follow me I'll take you to class."

"Cool, I'm interested in the Sohma's They're a pretty interesting group of people." I said taking back our schedules.

"So where to? What class do we have?" Tora asked as we walked toward the building.

"Well, right now we're heading to home ec. Then we go to gym." Tohru said and opened the door. "Welcome to our school." She said with a slight bow.

I pulled Tora aside.

"I don't remember signing up for home ec, Tora."

"it's time you became more domestic." I growled at her. She just smiled and jogged to catch up with Tohru.


	7. Ch 5

The day went fast till lunchtime. Shina went off to hang out with her new friends Hana And Uo. Tora on the other hand, found a tall tree and climbing onto a branch to sit and write. She had been writing a few moments when she saw Hatori standing below her. She stopped writing to look down and drool.

'He's so hot! Yet he seems really sad as well. No one that good looking should look that sad!' She thought leaning on her hand. Suddenly, she slipped and tried desperately to grab for the branch she was seated on. She cried out as her hand grasped at empty air. Hatori looked up in time to see her falling towards him. He reached out instinctively and pulled her in to him so that she would not hurt her-self in the fall. No sooner had he done so however, than there was a puff of green smoke. He got glimpse or her relieved then shocked face, before he transformed into the Earth bound dragon, the seahorse.

"Hatori? Where are you?" Tora asked looking around. Just then she felt something wiggling under her hand. Shrieking she jumped up and looked down. Lying on the ground was a tan, VERY dizzy looking, seahorse. (A/N: )

"Oh, no what do I do? Salt water? Fresh water? What!!!" Before she could react however there was another 'poof' and a very embarrassed very nude Hatori stood before her. He grabbed his clothes from the ground and jumped behind a bush to change.

"Sorry about that…" He muttered.

"What just happened?" Tora squeaked locking the image of the seahorse and Hatori's naked form's in her memories for later.

"Ummm…Well, how to put this…" Hatori said looking very uncomfortable as he walked out of the bushes fully clothed and straightening his collar. Tora looked at him confused. Hatori sighed and sat down next to her.

"The Sohma family has been cursed by the vengeful spirits of the Chinese zodiac for as far back as we can remember. When we are under a great deal of stress or we come in contact with a member of the opposite sex, we transform. As you saw just now, I am cursed by the spirit of the dragon, or rather his earthly form, the seahorse." Tora sat a moment contemplating what he had just told her.

"A curse huh? Cool," She smiled. "That just adds to your mysterious exterior. Personaly, I like it." Hatori just looked at her.

'Cool?'

"Hey!!" She yelled startling Hatori out of his thoughts. "What makes Shina so special?! Huh? You were able to hold her!!!" her eyes flashed with subtle jealousy. At seeing this Hatori chuckled. "What's so funny?" She demanded. This only made Hatori laugh out right. After a few seconds he brought himself under control.

"I only laughed because you looked so jealous. But to answer your question, the reason I can hold her is because of the blood she received. Isuzu Sohma was the donor of that blood and one of the cursed members of the family. We can hug family member who are also cursed and have no fear of transforming. I can hug Kisa and Kagura as well."

"So if she has Isuzu's blood, doesn't that mean she should transform as well?" Tora asked. Hatori looked puzzled.

"I'm not sure, this is the first case of this I have ever seen. And frankly it scares me. Akito, our head of the family, is going to be furious when she finds out." Hatori looked ill at the thought. "The reason I'm here today is to check on Shina. Can you show me where she is?" He asked getting up.

"Yeah, sure. She said something about eating with Tohru and her friends in the field in the back." She said getting up as well.

"Let's go then." Hatori started walking leaving Tora to ponder his words.


	8. Ch 6

A/N: Hi all Luna here. I've done it!! I'm finally typing from my head instead of typing off my hard copy. So please understand the delays in chapters. I also just started college. But between the time I get off the bus till I actually go to class I should have time to write at least a little bit, so enjoy!!!

Ch. 6

"Now Shina, I want you to look at this little light and not move your head ok? Just follow it with your eyes." Hatori said as he moved his pen light back and forth in front of Shina's face, nodding his approval as she did so. "Well, you seem to bear no ill effects from your excitement yesterday, but to be on the safe side I want you to take it easy and call me if anything else happens."

"Yes, sir." Shina said as she watched little rainbows pass in front of her eyes. (A/N: Don't you love it when that happens??? I do. LOL) Tora giggled at the dazed look on her sisters' face.

"Thank you, Hatori." Tora said as she got up to get her things.

"I'm not done with you, Tora." He says putting a hand to her shoulder and sitting her back down. With an odd look in her eye she sits and waits. "Shina, can you leave for a moment? I need to have a word with your sister in private."

"Fine, don't let me interrupt…" she joked grabbing her stuff and sending her sister a meaningful look that said they would talk later. She leaves shutting the door behind her. Tora looks nervously a Hatori.

"What is it?" she asks.

"I just wanted to be sure that you were alright from your fall earlier. Do you have any pain anywhere? I've noticed you have been favoring your wrist." he asks giving her "the look." But there seems to be more behind that look. She notices a glimmer of concern. He takes her hand gently in his and looks it over his head coming up only when he feels the first tear hit his hand. He quickly stopped and pulled her as close to him as he dared. "Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you? Baka." He held her there wiping the tears from her face and smoothing her hair. She sniffled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying like this. It doesn't hurt that bad. Just a twinge when I move my wrist to much." She pushes herself away from him gently. "But thank you for comforting me." She gave him a gentle smile.

"I want you to go to the hospital and get some x-rays done of that wrist. I think you might have sprained it. Here is a prescription for some pain medicine. It should take care of most of the pain without making you to be too loopy." Writing quickly on a tablet he dashes off the prescription and hands it too her.

"Thanks." She says and goes to kiss his cheek. Caught off guard Hatori turns his heads so that she kisses him on the lips instead. Both are surprised but Hatori takes the initiative and deepens the kiss. He pulls her close again and rests his hand on her waist.

'This feels so, I don't know, so right. I'm not just crying because of the pain. But the concern I saw on his face when he asked if I was injured. How can someone care so much? I lo—.' She gasps quietly. 'I think I'm falling in love with him! But how can that be? I only just met him? And he's a little older.' She pushes away again.

"I'm so sorry. I-I-I've got to go…" She runs out of the room leaving Hatori looking surprised and a little hurt.


	9. Ch 7

A/N: Hey all, Luna here. Just to let you all know there is a song in this chapter. "Once upon a December" is not mine. I took it from the animated movie Anastasia. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Read and review. Reviewers are my special friends…

"He did WHAT?!" Shina exclaimed after Tora told her all that had transpired between her and Hatori. After the incident had occurred she had gone to the ER in a daze. She wasn't really paying attention as they took an X-ray of her wrist and after finding out it was indeed sprained, wrapped it in an ACE bandage and sent her home.

"He kissed me." She stated again, still a little bit in shock herself. Her fingers went to her lips of their own accord. She could still feel his lips on hers. How soft they were! She had been kissed before, but nothing like this. She put her arm over her face and lay back on her bed.

"Well??" Shina prodded.

"Well, what?" Tora asked. Shina rolled her eyes.

"What was it like?" She threw a pillow at her dazed sister. Tora sat up and threw it back at her.

"It was, sweet. Yet, sad as well. I felt my whole body turn to mush. I don't know how to describe it really. Besides, it was just a fluke. I don't think he felt anything anyway." At stating this Tora started to cry a little. Shina walked over and sat on her bed, placing a comforting arm around her sister's shoulders.

"You really like him don't you?" she asked. Tora just sniffled and nodded.

"But he's older than me. This isn't right. I shouldn't be having feelings for an older man. Plus, I just met him not but three days ago. How can I profess to love someone I just met?" Shina shook her head.

"I don't know. But I think you should let him know how you feel. But enough of that. I have some lyrics I want you to look over. They came to me after the meeting with the Sohma's the other day. I've been fine tuning them. What do you think?" Shina handed her a spiral notebook.

"Once upon a December"

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

(Instrumental interlude)

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

Tora set down the notebook thoughtfully.

"I like it. What's it about?" she asked after a few moments. Shina shrugged.

"I'm not sure exactly. I mean 'dancing bears? Painted wings?' what could that be about?"

Just then their mother calls them for dinner. Shina puts up her notebook and follows Tora down to the table to break their daily bread.


	10. Ch 8

A/n: Well all I'm so sorry for the delay. I have been so busy with school and my son that I just haven't had the time. But I'll try to do better. looks at lone review with tears in her eyes Thank you for reviewing. I just wish more would so I knew if this story was even being read…shakes self This is no time to be depressed!!! If they're not reading it then that's their problem and their loss.

Fair warning things may get a little angst in this chapter. Enjoy though!!

Ch. 8

Hatori's POV

As I pulled into the drive of Shigure's house my thoughts once again went to the kiss that Tora and I had shared. What had possessed me to do such a thing? I have put her happiness and even her well being on the line if Akito were to ever find out. I still cannot forget what happened to Kana. I still cannot forgive my-self for not protecting her.

Still, the kiss left a feeling of warmth on my lips like the spring sunshine on the last snows of winter. So gentle yet strong enough to melt the coldest of snows. I hadn't felt like that since Kana left.

As I walk into Shigure's house Tohru greets me at the door.

"Oh, Ha'ri! Hi! Are you staying for dinner? I was just on my way to the store and I can pick up more if you would like." I shook my head.

"Sorry, Tohru. I have an appointment with Akito this evening. Some other time perhaps?" She just gave me her big smile and took off.

So much had changed since Miss Honda had come to live with the Sohma's. I sometimes find my-self wondering how we got by without her smiling face and cheerful, if albeit, clumsy manner. But I know that most if not all of the Sohma's had come to cherish her. Especially Yuki.

I let my-self into Shigure's house and removed my shoes. I then headed down to his office. Tapping on the door I let my-self in and sat down in front of him.

"At to what do I owe this unexpected, yet delightful visit Ha'ri?" He asked looking up from his manuscript. I was actually surprised to see him working on it till I noticed Mii sitting in the corner with a shotgun to his head. Ignoring the poor insane woman, I got straight to the point.

"I kissed her." I stated simply with no emotion. "I don't know what happened. I just did and now I have no idea what to do and what exactly possesses me to ask you for advice." Shigure looked surprised the got the one look on his face that I hated seeing there. That calculating look. The one where it seems he is thinking of how to best use the information to his advantage. "Not only that, I believe Akito knows. He has summoned me this evening to the main house for a meeting. I can't let her get hurt. I can't have this turn out the same way as Kana." I could hear more emotion in my voice than I had ever heard there before.

"You care for her do you?" Shigure said with that same look in his eye. I nodded slowly unsure of how much to reveal. "Then the only thing you can do to protect her is to stay away from her. That is the only solution I can see here." He sat back, putting down his pen. I heard the shotgun being cocked behind him. He jumped slightly and picked the pen back up to continue writing.

"I think you are right. But what of her sister? She has Isuzu's blood. You know what Akito will do if he finds out. He will order her to be taken and for her families memories erased. She will be locked up till the new horse is born and then…" I couldn't bring my-self to finish the thought. To be truthful the thoughts in my head I didn't even want to think. Akito would be relentless and drastic measures would be taken to keep the secret from the outside world.

I stood and made to walk out the door. Shigure called out. Turning I saw him holding a piece of paper saying. 'CALL THE COPS!!! SHE'S GONE OFF THE DEEP END!!!' Closing the door behind me I left.

A/n: As I said, some slight angst. Hopefully you enjoyed though. Review please, I like reviewers.


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi all. I just wanted to answer some of the questions my last reviewer had.

No- I don't know if this is Rin's real blood type; we needed one that was relatively hard to come by so that is what we chose.

Shina and Tora are based off of my-self and best friend Anna. I am Tora, she is Shina.

Not sure if Shina will transform yet. We shall see.

And I'll try and do better about separating the two love stories, the one between Tora and Hatori, and Shina and Haru.

Well here we go. This is taking place at the same time as Hatori's visit with Shigure. Enjoy!

Haru looks around the yard at the school. He smiles as he spots Shina sitting at a tree in the corner of the yard, apparently asleep. He walks up and gently sits next to her pulling her head to rest in his lap. She only shifts to a more comfortable position and sleeps on.

'She's so much like Rin. She didn't even wake up when I moved her!! I can bet that if it were anyone else they would be dying a horrible death right now…' he looks down into her sleeping face and gently brushes her hair off her forehead. She stirs and her eyes flutter open. Instead of looking shocked she smiles and cuddles closer to Haru. "Morning." He says with a small smile.

"Hey, how long have I been sleeping?"

"Only a few moments in my arms, before that I have no idea." Shina stretches and sits up, only to relax against Haru once seated.

"Bummer that was probably the best sleep I've had…" She blushes as she hears her stomach start to grumble. "I guess I missed lunch…" she says. Haru just chuckles. Come on I'll buy you something to eat. Ayame recommended this place in town for pot sticker plates. Could you help me find it?" Shina smiles and blushes slightly as Haru stands and her hand accidentally brushes the front of his jeans.

"S-sure." She takes his offered hand and stands as well. Haru gives her the address and they start walking towards the little restaurant. Without trying Haru is soon holding her hand and wears a small smile on his face. Shina turns a little red but smiles as well. Upon entering the store they have a seat and order to plates of food. They sit talking about non-important things as they eat and become closer than ever. Soon, Haru is explaining what happened to Rin and telling her about each of the members of the zodiac. Shina sits there quietly listening to Haru. She felt bad for what had happened to his former girlfriend and hoped that she could maybe, someday, help him come to lay her memory to rest. It was painfully clear to Shina that he still loved Rin.

"I'm sorry, I've been rambling." Haru said breaking her out of her thoughts. Catching her sad expression he asks, "Are you ok?" Shina quickly nods and finishes her plate. Standing she turns to Haru with a slight bow.

 "Thank you for the meal but I really must be getting home." He nods and stands as well.

"I'll take you." He offers, but Shina just shakes her head.

"I have a lot to think about and I wouldn't be much company. I'll see you in school okay?" And without another word she is out the door before Haru can think of anything to say.

**Meanwhile**

Hatori walked up to the gates of the main house with feelings of apprehension clouding his thoughts. There was a time, after Kana, that he didn't care what happened to the people whose memories he had to erase, but if Akito were to find out about Shina, he knew she and her family would cease to exist.

            He returned the bow that a passing housekeeper directed at him and continued to middle of the house to Akito's chambers. Taking a deep breath he slid open the door and took a kneeling position in front of the head of the Sohma family.

            "You asked for a meeting Akito?" He said keeping his unease at the situation out of his voice.

            "I heard a very interesting rumor the other day, about you and a certain young lady. That you were seeing each other?" Hatori heaved a silent sigh of relief. This wasn't about Shina's unusual blood. But after thinking about what Akito had just said he cringed slightly, Akito would never let him be with Tora.

            "She means nothing to me." He muttered.

            "Really? I was hoping to see if the 'Frozen Dragon' could be melted. But do take care. If she were to find out, you would have to loose her, too." Akito smiled maliciously.

Hatori winced at that fact, Tora already knew. "Do go out with her. We shall see what happens in our little experiment, don't disappoint me." He said before dismissing him.

            "Yes, Akito." Hatori said with a bow. 'I must stay away from her at all costs...' he thought grimly. He knew he could not risk her getting harmed. He walked quickly to the doors and was stepping out Akito spoke again.

            "Hatori? You won't leave me will you?" Akito's voice sounded slightly pleading. Hatori turned to the frail head of his family. He felt a wave of pity for his God for he knew that Akito did not have much longer.

"No, Akito. I will not leave you." Akito's frail arms opened wide to accept the dragon.

A/N: Sorry for the long pause. I have had a rather bad case of writers block. I hope you enjoyed! I like reviewers and suggestions are welcome., again I do have a slight case of writers block. So let me know what you think should happen.


End file.
